Pilot
"Pilot" er seriens premiereepisode og er første episode af Sæson 1. = Resume = De tre barndomsvenner, Dawson Leery, Joey Potter og Pacey Witter skal til at starte på deres andet år(Sophomore) på High School i deres hjemby Capeside. Da de arbejder på Dawsons første film, flytter Jen Lindley ind hos hendes bedsteforældre, Mr. Ryan og Mrs. Ryan. = Synopsis = Appetitvækker Det er solnedgang over en flod. Da mørket er faldet på ser man et stort hvidt hus med sorte skodder. Det ligger lige ned til floden og har sin egen bådebro. Der er en stige lænet op af husmuren, der er lys i det værelse på første sal som er nærmest stigen. To teenagere ligger på sengen og ser en film, det er en dreng og en pige. De snakker om filmen, E.T som de lige har set og diskuterer hans mors nye frisure, mens pigen gør sig klar til at gå hjem. Vi får at vide at drengen hedder Dawson, da de diskuterer om hvorvidt hun skal gå hjem eller ej. Hun mener at deres hormoner vil ændre alt og vil prøve at stoppe det. Diskussionen forsætter og det afsløres at pigen hedder Joey. Hvis hun holder på det svarer han at så, bliver han nødt til at kalde hende Josephine. Det udløser en slåskamp, som han vinder. Han slår fast at de er venner. Punktum. De ligger sig til at sove på hans store seng. Han spørger hvorfor hun bragte emnet op og introen begynder. Akt Et Serien foregår i en lille kystby. Joey sidder i en liggestol på bådebroen og pludselig bliver hun hevet ned i vandet af et uhyre. Dawson er i gang med at indspille sin første film, hvor blandt andre Joey spiller med. Joey og hendes medspiller, uhyret skændes. Det er en fyr. Han kalder hende hånligt Meryl Streep. En taxa kører op foran nabohuset og en smuk ung blond pige stiger ud af bilen. Hun præsenterer sig over de tre, som Jen Lindley. Det viser sig at hende og Dawson har mødt hinanden før. Den anden fyr præsenterer sig som Pacey. Det er tydeligt at Joey har paraderne op overfor den nye pige. Jen fortæller at hun skal bo hos sine bedsteforældre og gå i skole sammen med dem. Dawson er tydeligvis betaget af den nye pige. Dawson og Pacey diskuterer Jen og at Dawson skal tage chancen. Der lyder et farligt postyr inde fra stuen, hvor det viser sig at Dawsons forældre åbenbart planlægger at forføre hinanden på kaffebordet. Dawsons efternavn bliver afsløret, Leery. Mrs. Leery gør sig klar til at tage på arbejde. Joey kommer sejlende i en lille robåd. Hun er på vej hjem. Hendes families hus er noget mindre end Leery-huset, men har også en bådebro. I forhaven møder vi hendes svoger Bodie som ivrigt præsenterer hende for hans nyeste kokkering. Hendes storesøster Bess er tydeligvis gravid og de to søstre skændes over at Joey ikke har lagt det lånte tøj på plads. Vi er nu ved en videoudlejning, Screen Play Video. Dawson og Pacey står bag disken og ejerens jævnaldrende datter, Nellie spørger om noget. Det er tydeligt at hun ikke er venner med nogle af drengene. Da hun går, kommer en meget smuk kvinde, væsentligt ældre end dem ind og Pacey bliver betaget. Dawson beder Pacey om tænke sig om, da hun kunne være nogens mor. Pacey giver Dawson et rapt svar. Hun præsenterer sig som Tamara og lejer filmen, "Fagre nye verden". Der er tydeligvis kemi mellem Pacey og Tamara. Pacey er overbevist om at hun ville have ham, men Dawson svarer at hun ville have Dustin Hoffman. Dawson kommer løbende hjem med en stak videofilm i hånden, da han ser Jen sidde på bådebroen, går han over til hende. Hun undersøger filmene og han spørger om hun vil se hans "studie"(Hans værelse, som er fyldt med filmplakater). Vi får at vide at han er kæmpefan af Steven Spielberg. De snakker og hun driller ham lidt med hans tilbedelse af Spielberg. Mens Dawson og Jen står og snakker i hans værelse kommer Joey og begynder at kravle op af stigen, hun tøver da hun hører dem. Men Jens bedstemor kalder på hende og hun går og Joey kravler ind af vinduet og Dawson afslører sin mistanke om at hans mor har en affære med sin medstudievært, Bob. Joey synes ideen er vanvittig. Akt To Det er morgen og vi er hos Mr. Ryan og Mrs. Ryan, Jens bedsteforældre. Grams har lavet morgenmad til Jen på første skoledag, men Jen fortæller at hun bare skal have kaffe om morgenen. De snakker om Dawson og Joey, det viser sig at Mrs. Ryan, ikke bryder sig om dem. Blandt andet fordi de ikke går i kirke. Jens bedstemor vil have hende til at bede bordbøn og det bliver lidt akavet, da Jen afslører at hun er ateist. I skolen kommer Nellie hen til Jen og præsenterer sig og da Jen måber, afslører hun at hendes forældre opkaldte hende, efter Lauras ærkerival fra deres yndlingstv-serie, "Det lille hus på prærien". Hun spørger Jen om hun fester og Jen svarer at hun fester, men uden alkohol og stoffer. Bagefter dukker Dawson op og Jen nævner at hun godt kunne ryge en smøg. Han spørger måbende om hun ryger og beroliger hende om at det bliver lettere. Han spørger der er rod i hendes skema, da hans eget ikke er iorden. Pacey opdager at kvinden Tamara fra videoforretningen er hans nye Engelsklærer, miss Jacobs og Jen bliver lettet over at opdage at hun har biologi sammen med Joey. Som dog virker mindre begejstet. Dawson opsøger filmlæreren Mr. Gold, fordi han undrer sig over at han ikke er optaget i filmklassen. Mr. Gold forklarer at Dawson er Sophomore og derfor for ung. Det huer ikke Dawson. Dawsons store drøm er at blive filminstruktør. Jen spørger Joey ligeud om der er noget mellem hende og Dawson, hvilket Joey afviser blankt. Jen spørger bagefter Joey, hvorfor hendes bedstemor ikke kan lide Joey og hendes familie. Joey fortæller at hendes far sidder inde, hendes mor er død og hendes storesøster er gravid med sin afroamerikanske kæreste. Frokosttid i kantinen. Dawson indvier Jen i lærernes små finurligheder, hun kommer med et par sjove input. Joey muler. Pacey opsøger Tamara og foreslår filmen, "Sommeren '42". Hun fortæller at hun skal i biffen den aften. Kemien er der stadig. Pacey overtaler Dawson til at de skal skygge ms. Jacobs og foreslår at han tager Jen med. Dawson spørger Jen som siger ja. Bagefter beder Dawson Joey tage med så det ligner lidt dobbeldate. Hun gør det modvilligt. Akt Tre Grams spørger Jen hvor de skal hen og Jen laver lidt sjov med sin bedstemor. Blandt andet at sige; "Jeg går med i kirke, den dag du siger ordet, penis" Dawson bliver flov over hans fars frimodighed og kan ikke rigtig forstå at alle synes at sex er så vigtigt. Han skynder sig ud inden han får flere oplysninger end han ønsker. Bessie giver Joey en læbestift og siger at hun skal huske at tage lidt på indimellem, det er tydeligt at Joey ikke er vant til at bruge makeup. De fire går og snakker. Jen spørger hvilken læbestift Joey bruger og får et noget giftigt svar i form af et uhøfligt spørgsmål angående Jens hårfarve. Dawson bryder sig ikke Joeys opførsel og undskylder overfor Jen. Joey spørger Jen om hun er jomfru og forsætter med at fortælle at Dawson er jomfru. . Jen siger at hun er jomfru og stiller Joey det samme spørgsmål. Joey svarer; "Please. Years ago. Trucker named Bubba". Dawson undrer sig over Joeys adfærd. I biografsalen. Pacey får øje på Ms. Jacobs og forlader de andre. Dawson gør klar til at tage Jens hånd, da Joey bryder ind og spørger Jen om hun mener størrelsen har nogen betydning og Dawson trækker af med Joey, han har fået nok. Jen føler sig utilpas med situationen. Pacey sætter sig hos Tamara, som bliver lidt overrasket. Hun er der med Mr. Gold og det ender med at en fyr giver Pacey et blåt øje, da han får Mr. Golds popcorn i hovedet. Dawson skælder Joey ud i forhallen over hendes opførsel. Hun svarer igen. Dawson følger Jen hjem efter filmen og er lidt betuttet over aftenens hændelser og må undvære godnatkysset, da Jen ikke vil gøre Grams sur. Pacey går trist rundt nede på molen og render ind i Tamara. Hun prøver at bortforklare kemien, men det ender med et hedt kys. Hun stopper det og skynder sig væk og han griner smørret. Akt Fire Dawson opdager at Joey sidder i hans klædeskab og han spørger hvad der sker mellem dem. De snakker og han fortæller at han bemærkede hendes læbestift og syntes den var pæn, men ikke mere end det. Hun indrømmer at hun ikke kunne lide at han ville holde Jen i hånden, lige Jen. Joey slår fast at de er ved at være voksne og der er ting de ikke kan fortælle hinanden, han er ikke enig. Men da hun spørger om hans vaner mht. onani, vil han ikke svare. Hun løber derfra med tårer i øjnene. Han kigger på et billed af sin store helt og tager en beslutning og råber svaret ud af vinduet til. Joey sidder i robåden, hører svaret og begynder at grine. Samtidig får hun øje på Dawsons mor som kysser Bob og det er ikke et tantekys. Hun kigger op mod Dawsons værelse, han har ikke set det. = Referencer = Capeside; Capeside High School; Screen Play Video; Leery-huset; The Rialto; Ryan-huset; Potter-huset; The Ice House; Sea Creature from the Deep; Steven Spielberg; E.T. = Citater(På Engelsk) = "I just think our emerging hormones are destined to alter our relationship and I'm trying to limit the fallout" - Joey til Dawson "Wit. We like that around here" - Dawson til Jen Dawson - "Show some respect man, she's somebody's mother" Pacey - "I have it on pretty good authority that mothers have excellent sex lives" - Drenge = Trivia = *Det første manuskript var klar i august, 1997 *Nellies far ejer Screen Play Video, videoforretningen, hvor Dawson og Pacey arbejder *Jen og Dawson havde allerede mødt hinanden som børn *Tamara kysser Pacey *Dawson spørger for sjov Joey, om hun er vild med ham og hun lyver prompte *Joey opdager at Dawsons mor har en affære *Dawson og Joey har en lignende samtale om Spielberg og Oscars i finaleepisoden af 4. sæson = Karakterer = *Dawson Leery *Joey Potter *Pacey Witter *Jen Lindley *Gail Leery *Mitch Leery *Evelyn Ryan *Bessie Potter *Bodie Wells *Tamara Jacobs *Benjamin Gold *Nellie Oleson *Mr. Ryan *Bob *Big guy *Roger Fulford *Dawson's friend *Jason = Medvirkende = *James Van Der Beek som Dawson Leery *Michelle Williams som Jen Lindley *Joshua Jackson som Pacey Witter *Katie Holmes som Joey Potter *Mary-Margaret Humes som Gail Leery *John Wesley Shipp som Mitch Leery *Mary Beth Peil som Evelyn Ryan *Nina Repeta som Bessie Potter Gæstemedvirkende *Leann Hunley som Tamara Jacobs *Mitchell Laurance som Benjamin Gold *Nicole Nieth som Nellie Oleson *Ed Grady som Mr. Ryan Yderligere medvirkende *George Gaffney* som Bodie Wells *Ted King* som Bob *Evan Kelly som Roger Fulford *Rick Forrester som Big Guy *Andy Douglas House som Dawsons ven *Cory Palumbo som Jason *Spiller en karakter som blev recastet, efter pilotafsnittet 101 Kategori:Ufærdige side 1